The Windriage Legends: Fenrir's End
by charlotte199986
Summary: Based in the Viking ages in 500 AD. About a girl called Charlie and a boy called Samuel. There are many Norse gods and there mythical creatures and many more things. I hope you enjoy reading my story.


It was a cold winter night and a storm was broiling. Though the dark night sky and trees, was a deep, damp cave. In the cave was a girl, it was hard to tell how old she was covered in dirt and was a bit smelly. She looked like she must have sleeped there for years but are story starts years before now. It was 500 AD. There was a village. There was turf houses, long houses and farms, inn and armoury, stables. It was saraned by forest. There was 7 villagers. The chief was the smartest and bravest. He had a big turf house. The house was wooden and had a skull of a wolf above the house. He had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was called Egil. The thrones head had the head of Fenrir. Standing both sides of the throne stood he's two dogs called Hades and Storm. He had a son and a daughter but there mum died giving birth to them. He's son had ginger hair and blue eyes and he was called Eric. He's daughter had blond hair and brown eyes and she was called Charlie. The two other girls had brown hair and green eyes and called Turid and Ylva. The other boy had blond hair and brown eyes and he was called Samuel. Across the other side of the mountains there was a village called Riverhold. They had an army of 10,000 men. One day Riverhold sent a messager to Egil. "Surrender your land or face are army" said the messager. Egil laughed "army of what" said Egil. The messager smiled "your see" said the messager. Charlie came in the room "who was that" said Charlie. Egil smiled at Charlie and rubs her hair. "We are at war" said Egil. The next day they were at war. While they were battling a storm started and then there was lightning. Then the gods were summoned first Hel the goddess of the underworld. Then it was Odin the god of all gods. Next was Thor the god of thunder. Then there was Loki the trickster. Then there was the elves and there was Higin and Munin Odin's ravens. Then there was the two wolves Geri and Freki. Then there was Fenrir the giant wolf and the 8 legged horse Sleipnir. That Odin rides on. "Sowrend or feel my rath" said Odin. Everyone died or so the gods thought. Are story now goes back to the cave. Charlie hears something outside the cave. "Who goes there" said Charlie. "It's only me, Samuel" said Samuel moving forward. Charlie hugged Samuel. "What happened to you" said Samuel. "It doesn't matter but do you have clothes to change into" said Charlie. Samuel gave Charlie some clothes to change into. Then they both headed out. After a while of walking they came across two wolves. One brown with cream fur and golden eyes. It was female and was called Crystal. The other wolf had white fur and green eyes. He was called Spirt. "Someone help us" said both the wolves. Charlie peted Crystal "stick with us" said Charlie. Meanwhile all the gods had returned to Asgard. Fenrir had not gone back to where he belongs. Fenrir headed towards the mountains where the key was held but it was grauded by Hugin and Munin. Fenrir now had the key. Meanwhile Samuel, Charlie and the Wolves felt the ground shacking. "We need to go to the mountains now !!!" Said Samuel. When they got to the mountains, they saw Hugin and Munin laying on the floor. "Are you guys ok" said Spirt. Munin and Hugin both shock there feathers and gets up. "What are we going to do now, Fenrir has the key" said Munin and Hugin. Munin goes on Charlie's shoulder and Hugin sits on Samuel's shoulder. They headed inside the mountains. Soon they found Fenrir slowly tearing the mountain up. "Fenrir stop please, think about it" said Charlie. Fenrir didn't stop. Samuel grabs an axe and runs after Fenrir. Sam jumps on Fenrir's back. Sam holds the axe tightly and puts the axe right though Fenrir's Jew but one of Fenrir's fangs pierces Samuel's chest. "Sam your chest !!" Said Charlie. Sam smiles "it's just a scratch" said Sam. Samuel put he's hand on he's cheat and grabbed the key. Both Charlie and Samuel get to the heart of the mountain. Sam puts the key in the mountain. The world returns back to normal. "Sam your still bleeding out" said Charlie. Sam is dieing. Charlie hugged Samuel " please don't leave me" said Charlie kissing Sam's forehead. Samuel passed away and was sent to Asgard. There was a round building that was linked to the rainbow bridge and also the heart of Asgard. There are 9 worlds. Niflheim world of fog and mist, Muspelheim land of Fire and Asgard home of the gods, Midgard home of humans and Jotunheim home of the giants, Vanaheim home of the Vanir and Alfheim home of the light elves and Svartalfheim home of the dwarves and Helheim home of the dishonorable dead. There was Heimdall and Odin to welcome Samuel to Asgard. "Welcome to Asgard" said Odin.


End file.
